Johto una aventura de oro y plata
by zoruastar
Summary: La mayor alegría de un joven es tener la edad para tener su primer pokemon, entrar a una vida de grandes aventuras junto a sus nuevos compañeros. Acompáñennos a ver como estos tres jóvenes se desenvuelven en el mundo de los pokemon ¡la verdadera aventura comienza hoy! hecho junto a los usuarios NB Y YOU
1. Chapter 1

yo: hola , les damos la bienvenida a este nuevo fanfic llamado: Jhoto una aventura de oro y plata

publico: ¡siiii!

star: pero hey, este fic no lo hice yo sola, demosle una calurosa bienvenida a los principales ideadores de este fic: ¡NB Y YOU!

NB: hola a todos

YOU: si leen esto, tienen muy buen gusto

NB: no se arrepentirán

todos:¡comencemos!

* * *

Esta es sofia, una de los 3 jóvenes a los cuales el profesor elm le proveerá de su pokemon inicial. Cualquier entrenador estaría feliz, eufórico o cualquier otra cosa. Pero no, ella estaba dormida. Ella era una chica de cabello negro muy largo negro y ojos de color purpura, usaba un t-shirt color morado con azul en las mangas, un pantalón hasta las rodillas azul brillante y en el piso, se pueden ver un par de botas largas moradas, probablemente suyas.

sofia: zZzZ... madre: sofia... levántate

sofia: cinco minutos mas

madre: pero si no te levantas ahora, otro se llevara a tu pokemon

sofia: tranquila, ya estaba vestida y todo, me levante hace media hora- medio adormilada

madre: pero creí que estabas dormida

sofia: si lo estaba... tenia sueño y me dormí un rato

madre: bueno, solo peínate y ve, ya es un poco tarde

sofia: ¿peinarme? ¿para qu...- entonces su madre le muestra un espejo- 0_0 sabes mami, mejor te hago caso

* * *

Lejos de esa casa, un joven de pelo negro largo hasta por debajo de las orejas de ojos verdes estaba dormido de forma desordenada y otro chico muy parecido que vestía una manga larga gris, unos jean azules claros y unos zapatos deportivos grisee, ademas de una bata de laboratorio y pelo corto lo miraba con severidad, el nombre de este joven era Nico

Nico: hermano...has el favor de despertar...  
chico: ZZZzzzz...-babeaba- Lugia...ataca!...  
Nico: sera hasi...-se va por un minuto y vuelve con un balde de agua- lo lamento- tira el agua sobre el chico  
Chico: AAHHH!-sale corriendo del cuarto y va a un baño a secarse con una toalla- porque ases eso...sabes que odio el agua!-molesto  
Nico: lo lamento Nick pero no me dejaste opción..fufu- reía por lo bajo

* * *

Después de peinar esa "cosa" a la que llamamos cabello, y de tomar su bolsa. sofia se dirigió a trote veloz al laboratorio del profesor elm.  
sofia: no entiendo esto, hace rato que estoy caminando y el laboratorio siempre estuvo al lado de mi casa  
anciano: oye niña  
sofia: ¿eh?  
anciano: ¿quieres que te enseñe a capturar pokemon?  
sofia: no gr...  
anciano: en mis tiempos, las pokebolas eran 50 veces mas grandes que esas de ahora. estábamos muy bien hasta que esos citadinos y sus maquinas voladoras aparecieron y luego...  
sofia: ¿señor? ¿va a tardar mucho? tengo un poco de prisa  
anciano: claro, estos niños de ahora siempre tienen prisa. En mis tiempos estaban siempre dispuestos a escuchar una buena historia y...  
sofia: ¡mire! ¡es zubat man!  
anciano- dándose la vuelta- ¡donde!, niña tu...- no pudo continuar porque se había ido- estos niños de ahora  
sofia: uff,- recuperando aliento- almenos pude llegar al laboratorio del profesor

De la nada un chico de bata salio del laboratorio, era Nico quien miro por unos segundos a Sofia, esos segundos se paralizaron y en eso unos pétalos rosas caían de los arboles, todo estaba de blanco pero...Nico solo siguió su camino, atrás de el el profesor Elm salio y se despidió con la mano para luego fijar su atención en sofia

Prof. Elm: he?..hola puedo ayudarte?.

sofia: yo...yo... yo vine a...

pov sofia  
¿pero que me pasa? ¿porque me estoy comportando así? ¿que es esta sensación cálida y placentera que recorre mi cuerpo? ¡esto no puede ser! lo mas parecido que debo sentir son las ¡llamas corriendo por mis venas! ¡el único nerviosismo que cruce mi cerebro, sera el que tenga cuando este luchando contra la elite four! ¿pero cual sera su nomb... ¡cállate!. escucha corazón, solo te tengo en mi cuerpo para bombear sangre ¡y nada mas!, no para sentir cursiladas. Voy a ser la mayor campeona del universo de johto, luego iré a kanto y no parare, venceré todas las regiones y ¡no tendré igual! ¡vine por mi primer pokemon!... espera, debo decirlo en voz alta- pensó esto ultimo antes de darse una bofetada "mental".

pov normal  
sofia: ¡vine a por mi primer pokemon!.  
prof. Elm: ehhh, claro pasa.

pov elm  
Seguro mis lentes fallan, estoy segura de que vi a esa chica tener fiebre, nervios, una cara soñadora, una molesta, tener llamas en los ojos, darse una bofetada y luego estar como si nada. Le deseo suerte a aquel que elija como su pokemon.

sin P.O.V.

Profesor elm: veras mi sobrino se acaba de llevar uno de los tres pero pronto volverá. Mientras tanto puedes ver a los otros dos- saca a un Totodile y a una chikorita de dos pokebolas- este es totodile..-lo señala y este le muerde la mano (una visita a la enfermería después)- y esta es Chikorita -la señala con la mano vendada.

sofia: yo ya se bien a cual quiero- me acerco a chikorita- hola pequeña ¿quieres ser mi pokemon?  
chikorita: ¡chico!(¡sii!)  
sofia: pues esta decidido, tu seras mi primer pokemon amiguita, tendremos las mejores aventuras. Seremos también el mayor equipo de la historia y los trompeteros trompetearan para nuestra gloria.  
prof Elm: antes de que trompeteen para su gloria, necesitas un pokedex  
sofia: ¿y eso para?  
prof Elm: la pokedex sirve para recolectar los datos de los pokemon, te la darán en la ruta 30, un poco al oeste de aquí y al norte de ciudad cerezo  
sofia: ¿no se supone que deben dármela aquí?  
prof Elm: si, pero la que te darán en ciudad es la actualizada  
sofia: bien, creo que debemos irnos chikorita. ¡adios profesor!- se va  
prof Elm: me pregunto como sera tu nuevo entrenador totodile...

X: TÍO!-Nick entro corriendo arrasando con todos los científicos a su alrededor  
prof Elm: he?...HE?!-Nick impacta con el profesor llevándoselo hasta la pared- h-hola Nick...que sucede?...-con ojos en espiral  
Nick: escuche que aun te quedaban pokemones y quiero llevármelo-mira con ojos de estrella la ultima pokeball que quedaba- y supongo que es este-agarra la pokebola quedando en pose luciendo su camisa verde esmeralda, su chaleco sin mangas negro, sus jeans oscuro y botas negras- yo te eligo!-el pokemon se libero mostrando a un totodile que estaba dando saltitos- heee...es...es un tipo...  
prof Elm: es un tipo agua-se levanto y se quito el polvo arreglándose los lentes- pasa algo malo  
Nick: es..es que..yo y el agua...-totodile lo mira por unos segundos...- no nos llevamos bien...-totodile de un salto y le mordió la cara- AHHHHHH!-lo jalaba intentando sacarlo

* * *

Mientras tanto, sofia acababa de llegar a ciudad cerezo para obtener su pokedex y por fin atrapar un pokemon. Pero el único problema era que... tanto ella como su pokemon, estaban perdidas. Por eso hicieron lo que vieron mas elocuente: preguntar...  
sofia: disculpe señor ¿sabe como llegar a la ruta 30 desde aqui?  
anciano: oh si, la ruta 30 es un lugar muy hermoso  
sofia: aja  
anciano: la verdad es muy sencillo llegar...  
sofia: no me diga ¬¬  
anciano: si, pero primero...  
una charla aburrida mas tarde, sofia y su chikorita estaban en la ruta 30...  
sofia: no sabia que los ancianos de todos lados estaban todos chiflados, almenos me dio una tarjeta mapa  
chikorita: chicoli (llegamos)- por desgracia sofia no escucho, y se golpeo con la pared de una casa  
sofia: auch, ¿a quien se le ocurre poner una pared en una casa?, bien mejor toc...  
anciano: ah, visitantes. pasen, no sean tímidos  
sofia: en realidad, venimos a por la poked...  
anciano: ah, la pokedex actualizada. vengan aqui esta el profesor oak, por cierto yo soy el sr. pokemon  
oak: hola, soy el profesor oak, mejor conocido como profesor pokemon...  
sofia: si, ya lo se  
oak: Este mundo está habitado por unas criaturas llamadas POKÉMON! Para algunos, los POKÉMON son mascotas. Pero otros los usan para pelear. En cuanto a mí... Estudio a los POKÉMON como profesión.  
sofia: ¡ya lo se! vine por  
oak: primero dime tu nombre  
sofia: me llamo sofia  
oak: bien, eres un chico o una chica  
sofia:...  
oak:...  
sofia:...¿acaso no me vio? tsk, soy una chica  
oak: bien, como tienes a tu inicial toma, te hago entrega de la pokedex.  
sofia: al fin...¡victoria!- haciendo una pose triunfal- ahora larguémonos, gracias por todo  
prof Elm:¡espera niña! hazme un favor porfavorsito  
sofia: ¿que favor?  
prof Elm: por favor, lleva este huevo pokemon al profesor elm, debo vigilar al profesor oak  
sofia: bien...  
un rato mas tarde, con pokedex en mano y huevo pokemon en otra mano llego al laboratorio del prof. elm, y abrió la puerta de la manera mas sutil posible: de una patada...  
sofia: ¡profesor, vine a traerle el huevo poke...mon- dijo al encontrar una extraña escena: la mitad de los asistentes de elm tratando de quitar de la cara de un muchacho un totodile, mientras que la otra mitad trataba de quitar al chico del totodile  
prof Elm: ¡no te quedes ahí parada y ayúdanos!

Nico: tío...-ve la escena- ahhh...tenia que ser totodile...-soltando un suspiro  
Nick: AGGGGHHHH YA NO SIENTO MI NARIZ!-desesperado- REGRESA!-mete al totodile en su pokeball- ahahaha mi cara...-se tocaba la cara la cual tenia marcas de dientes

sofia: ehh...¿alguien puede decirme que rayos pasa?- de repente volteo hacia un lado y vio a "cierta persona" a la que no quería ver  
prof Elm: no, nada ¿que dijiste que traías?  
sofia: el huevo pokemon que le encargo el , bueno me voy  
prof Elm: eh, claro ¿sabes a donde ir primero?  
sofia: uh, no  
prof Elm: bueno, debes ir a cuidad malva, allí esta el primer gimnasio. Y toma- le entrega 5 pokebolas  
sofia: gracias, adiós- se dio vuelta aliviada de que aquel chico que vio antes, no se haya percatado de su presencia

Nick: oye tu!-llamo a Sofia  
Nico: ella fue a quien se le dio el huevo...-algo molesto

sofia: si, me lo dieron ¿hay algún problema con eso?

Nico: yo fui el enviado a buscar ese huevo pokemon  
Nick: OLVÍDATE DE ESO!-tira a Nico quedándose enfrente- tu también eres entrenadora no?!-emocionado

sofia: primero: el sr. pokemon me encargo ese huevo porque el profesor oak debía ir a una conferencia en ciudad harina de trigo  
y el sr. pokemon no quería dejarlo solo  
prof Elm: ¿y eso?  
sofia: ese tipo se sabe su nombre de milagro. Segundo: si, soy entrenadora ¿por?

Nick: mi nombre es Nick y quiero retarte a una batalla Pokemon!-emocionado

Nico: se suponía que seria yo quien lo recibiera-soltando un bufido

sofia: ya valió- agarrando el huevo y dándoselo a nico- toma, dáselo al profesor elm para que dejes de quejarte. Y te sugiero comer mas fibra. Y tu- señalando a nick- ¡acepto tu reto!, pero mi chikorita no es una nuez facil de roer

_(un bufido es un suspiro que indica disgusto)_

Nico: fibra?-confundido  
Nick: pues mi...-ve su pokeball- como se llamaba esta cosa?  
Nico: esa cosa es un ser vivo e inteligente, se llama totodile y es un gran pokemon!-enojado. libera a totodile el cual de saltitos de alegría  
Nick: si...perdón..oye totodile-se pone a su altura- te gustaría acompañarme en mi viaje?!-emocionado  
Totodile: TOTOTOTO!(NO TENGO OPCIÓN!)-con una sonrisa  
Nick: yo tampoco! igual pero...quizá terminemos llevándonos bien-se para- lista sofia?

sofia: eso no se pregunta, llevo lista desde que tuve a mi pokemon ¿tu estas lista chikorita?  
chikorita: ¡chiko chiko! (¡vamos a vencerlos!)  
sofia: así me gusta ¡vamos!

Nico: seré el arbitro  
porf Elm: ahhh...hase mucho no veo una batalla  
Nick: vale...por educación permitiré a las dama empezar  
Totodile: to go togo dile! (acabare contigo)-preparando el ataque

sofia: ¡lista chikorita!  
chikorita: chikooo (si, preparada)  
sofia: bien, acércate con tacleada

Nick: Totodile esquiva!-no logra esquivarlo y recibe el impacto- rayos  
Nico: eres buena -sonríe- Cydaquil quiero que veas esto-saca a el pokemon quien dormía- ahhh...debes ser mas centrado enano...ve hothoot!-saca el pokemon el cual se posa en su hombro  
Nick: no bastara! totodile usa garras furiosas!

sofia: ¡esquiva!- no logra esquivar y le da el ataque- ¡caíste! ¡aprovecha que estas cerca y usa hojas navaja!

Nick: totodile!-recibe el ataque- usa mordida!-muerde a chikorita

sofia: ¡quitártelo de encima usando tacleada!- ve un árbol- ¡contra ese árbol!

van con rapidez contra el árbol  
Nick: suéltala!-la suelta y chikorita impacta contra el árbol

sofia: aun estas cerca ¡hojas navaja sin parar!

Totodila: TOTOTODILE!(EN LA CARA NO QUE SOY ACTOR!)-recibe el impacto dejándolo en ojos espiral  
Nico: totodile no puede continuar, Sofia gana el encuentro!

sofia: ¡siiii! ganaste chikorita  
chikorita: chicoli chico (si, ganamos)  
sofia: oye nick ¿tu totodile esta bien?

Nick: ahhh...-lo abrasa...no puede ser...-triste...

sofia: tranquilo nick, a pesar de que no tienes a totodile de mucho tiempo lo dominaste bien en batalla. dale esto-le extiende una baya- esto lo ayudara con sus heridas hasta que llegues a un centro pokemon

Nick: gracias...-le da la baya y lo mete en su pokeball  
Nico: eres muy buena en batalla sofia-se acerca junto con sus pokemon  
prof Elm: mmmm...-pensativo mirando al trió

sofia: mmm ¿que? profesor

prof Elm: Sofia estos dos son mis sobrinos Nick y Nico...me gustaría que los tres viajen juntos

sofia:¿viajar juntos?, pues por mi no hay problema...no se ellos

Nick: pues claro que si-serio con una sonrisa retadora- me asegurare de vencerte Sofia  
Nico: pues...supongo que puedo aprovechar la experiencia para mis estudios

sofia: ¿vencerme? pues deberás trabajar muy duro para ganarme, pero primero... que era...  
Prof Elm: ¿retar al primer líder de gimnasio?  
sofia: eso mismo, y cuidado al salir del pueblo chicos, no nos vayamos a topar con el viejo que enseña a capturar pokemon

Nico: un hombre muy sabio...-muestra una foto de el y el anciano capturando a hothoot  
Nick: yo tambien quiero capturar.  
Prof Elm: ten Nick...-le da una pekedex y 5 pokeballs- ya sabes la rutina  
Nick: descuida tio Elm no te decepcionare

sofia: aguarde...¿porque me dijo que no tenia pokedex ?  
Prof Elm: eeeh...  
anciano: hola niños ¿quieren que les enseñe a capturar pokemon?  
sofia: ... no  
anciano: ahi estabas, te fuiste antes de que pudiera ver a zubat man ¿donde esta?  
sofia: en la zubat cueva, vaya por el :D  
Prof Elm: eh, no creo que sea la mejor idea

Nick: no tenemos tiempo para esto!-gritando y agarra de la mano a sofia y a Nico- vamos que la noche llegara pronto!-los tres salen corriendo hacia un mundo nuevo, creando su nueva aventura  
**_esta historia continuara..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia : hey hey deja de jalarme

Nick: vamos debemos apresurarnos  
Nico: al menos podríamos parar un segundo, ni siquiera sabes a donde vamos  
Nick: claro que si!  
Nico: y donde estamos ahora?  
Nick: en...en...-estaban en un bosque en medio de la nada

Sofia: Segun mi pokegear estamos al sur de la ruta 29. Tenemos que ir al norte y al oeste para ir a ciudad cerezo

Nico: permiteme-saca a hoothoot- necesito que nos digas donde esta la ciudad-el pokemon asintió y se elevo en el aire

Sofia: vaya. Para tener alas tan pequeñas puede volar muy bien ese hoothoot

Nico: gracias...hem...Sofia no?

Nick: aun no se porque nuestro tío quiere que viajemos con una completa extraña

Sofia:si, Sofia. Y tu- señalando a nick- ni me preguntes que no lo se. Recuerden que ustedes son extraños para mi

Nico: pues permiteme presentarme, soy Nico y el es mi hermano-señalo a Nick  
Nick: soy Nick futuro campeón de Jhoto!-decía levantando su puño al cielo

Sofia: futuro campeón? !JA! Para eso deberás vencerme a mi. Oh y me llamo Sofia

Nick: acabare contigo en menos de lo que canta un gallo! Es mas exijo la revancha!-saco a Totodile el cual al salir mordió la pierna de Nick- AHHHHH!

Sofia: lo siento pero los puntos de salud de totodile son demasiado bajos como para una batalla. Sin contar que algunas de sus heridas no sanan y algunos de sus movimientos tienen bajos los puntos de poder

Nick: que mi que de que?!-se confundió  
Nico: impresionante capacidad de deducción de estado Sofia- la miro impresionado- hablando de eso tengan- saco dos bayas- esto los ayudara  
Nick: gracias hermano!-le da baya a totodile pero este le muerde la mano- solo duele...un montón-sonreía adolorido

Sofia: g...gracias nico 0/0- sonrojada por el halago- un segundo... hoothoot no debió haber vuelto ya?

Nico: pues...si debería...-se noto su sorpresa-esto no esta bien...  
Nick: vamos a buscarlo-con sonrisa emocionada

Sofia: aja, vamos a buscarlo en el cielo- sarcástica

Nick: tienes alguna mejor idea?-ofendido  
Nico: tranquilos, dividámonos y busquemoslo

Sofia: bien. Yo iré al norte

Nick: yo iré al este  
Nico: yo al sur  
El grupo se separo

* * *

Mientras tanto en el norte. Se puede ver a Sofia subida a un árbol, mirando para todos lados buscando al Pokémon perdido con la ayuda de chikorita.  
Sofia: ves algo?- el Pokémon solo negó. con la cabeza, hasta que en un árbol cercano logró ver a hothoot (el equivocado ) y fue a por el, subió el árbol y trato de agarrarlo.  
Sofia: ven aquí lindo pajarito, no te haré daño.  
Hothoot :hoooo hoy hooo. (¿Esta se cree que soy que?)- seguidamente el hothoot lo dio un picotazo en la frente y huyó  
Sofia: ¡ven para acá ratata de dos patas!- seguido de esto Sofia se dispuso a perseguir al Pokémon, seguida de chikorita

* * *

Nick: muy bien...vez algo totodile?-caminaba en el bosque buscando entre los arboles- totodile?-vio que este no estaba- donde estas?!-lo vio en una laguna nadando alegremente- aggg...

* * *

Nico buscaba preocupado a su pokemon en todas partes  
Nico: donde estas...lo vez cyndaquil?-este estaba dentro de la mochila durmiendo- eres un perezoso...

* * *

Sofia: ya se me fue ves algo?  
Chikorita: chiii( nada)  
Sofia: ojala tuviéramos una pista chikorita. Chikorita? - cuando se dio cuenta, chikorita estaba atrapada dentro de una flor- pero como terminaste ahí?

* * *

Nico: ahhh...hothoot...-se notaba preocupado- he?-subió la mirada y vio a hothoot envuelto en tela de spinarak junto con varios pokemones terrestres y voladores- pero que demonios?!-antes de que el pudiera hacer nada la tela lo envolvió y se lo llevo con el resto

* * *

Sofia: no tengo idea de como te metes en tantos problemas, mejor vamos con Nick y nico! Aver si tuvieron suerte  
Chikorita: chicoli ( esta bien)  
Así ambas volvieron por sus pasos buscando a hothoot, pero ninguna podía creer que fuera tan complicado encontrar un pokemon marrón en un bosque  
Sofia : no puede ser, lo único que hemos visto es un spinarak, nada fuera de lo común- seguido de esto, Sofia hurgo en su bolsa para sacar un libro, cuyas paginas paso rápidamente - nada fuera de lo común excepto que aquí no hay spinaraks

De la nada un seda blanca envuelva a chikorita y Sofia y un spinarak junto con varios tipo bichos se las llevan

Nick: podrías apresurarte?...-veía a totodile nadando alegremente

* * *

Sofia: pero que asco. Estoy envuelta en algo que salió del trasero de un pokemon

Nick: ¿he?- movió la cabeza a todos los lados- esa era Sofia, vamos Totodile!-ambos fueron tratando de seguir la voz de sofia

Nico: despierta cydaquil..-Nico estaba envuelto en telaraña y Cydaquil dormido en su mochila

Sofia: cyndaquil, levántate y te daré toda la comida Pokémon que esta esta en mi mochila

Cydaquil: cinta?!-se levanto y salio de la mochila  
Nico: rápido liberanos usando lanzallamas!-el pokemon obedece y después de bostezar expulsa un fuerte lanzallamas liberando a Nico y Sofia, al caer Nico aterrizo de pie y atrapo a Sofia

Sofia: uhhh O/O buena atrapada, ¿ahora podrías bajarme nico?

Nico: ho! Si seguro- aparta la mirada sonrojado y la baja y cae un cyndaquil dormido en brazos de Nico- lo hiciste bien dormilón jeje mira!-todos los pokemones estaban libres de la red y hothoot bajo a chikorita

Sofia: y un trato es un trato- hurga en su bolsa y saca un frasco de plástico- ten, dáselo a cyndaquil cuando se levante

Nico: gracias eres muy inteligente Sofia- le sonrió pero un ataque de flecha venenoso paso entre los dos, estaban siendo atacados por un spinarak y varios weedle

Sofia : te sugiero que te cubras la cabeza nico. Y chikorita !tacleada contra el árbol!

chikorita Sin rechistar obedeció la orden golpeando fuertemente el árbol a lo cual montones de bonguris comenzaron a caer golpeando a los Pokémon  
Sofia : ahora !corramos!

Ambos corrían desesperadamente de el ejercito de insectos, evadían los arboles junto con Hothhot quien volaba y chikorita que corría y Cydaquil que...dormía..  
Nick: hola chicos, genial encontraron a hothoot-sonrió pero lo ignoraron y lo pasaron de lado- he?-vio al ejercito de weedles y su lider spinarak- Totodile usa chorro de agua!-el totodile empezó a disparar reteniendo a algunos wedlees

Sofia: pero que te pasa no vez que ese ataque no es tan poderoso? Si logran pasarlo te convertirán es una merienda

Nick: muy bien...es la hora...-Nick apunto a los los pokebichos- usa meteoro dragón!- no paso nada

Nico: aun no tiene ese ataque!-molesto y con una gota anime tras su cabeza y la de todos

Sofia: esas cosas están mas furiosas !Nick, ven aca tengo un plan.

Nick: soy todo oídos-asustado- Totodile usa cara susto para alentarlos- el pokemon obedeció y retuvo al ejercito

Sofia: se dice realentizarlos, y descuiden mi plan es infalible, y necesito que se acerquen mas, digo. lo peor que puede pasar es que nos piquen hasta morir. La hinchazón duraría años y no volveríamos a mostrar nuestro rostro a las masas ^^

Nick: hasta ahora es un mal plan  
Nico: y que tenemos que hacer?

Sofia: tranquilos, solo deben golpear este árbol cuando lo diga... ! AHORA!- los tres golpearon fuertemente el árbol, y su coraza se rompió, dejando fluir un rio de miel, por el cual los Pokémon furiosos se detuvieron a comer de aquella miel.  
Sofia: bien, vámonos

Nico: tan lista como siempre Sofia-sonríe  
Pero un spinarak se paro enfrente de sofia impidiendo el paso  
Nico: por lo visto este tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad-sorprendido  
Nick: déjenmelo a mi-se puso al frente junto con totodile

Sofia: pero que haces?

Nick: decidi que atrapare a este Spinarak!-emocionado

Sofia: ah pues igual ten cuidado ^_^

Nick: gracias...muy bien...Totodila arañazo!-Totidile corrio para atacar al spinarak pero este lo evadio saltando a un arbol y disparando su seda de araña Totodile envolviendolo completamente

Sofia: nick. Tienes que librarte

Nick: jeje descuida-Totodile se comia la seda y la disparo con chorro de agua atacando a Spinarak- jaja muy bien totodile!  
Nico- rapido usa la pokebola  
Nick: seguro!-tiro la pokebola tratando de atrapar a Spinarak pero al segundo movimiento el pokemon escapo y se fue- HEY!

Sofia: vas a tener que quitarle mas salud para atraparlo

Nico: igual ya se fue  
Nick: no...importa...igual no lo-lloraba de forma cómica-no lo quería

Sofia: tranquilo nick, con esa invasión aún hay muchos en este bosque

Nick: no...ese era especial...-estaba decepcionado  
Nicco: descuida hermano, ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir

Sofia: no puede ser de noche tan rápido. Bueno al parecer si, mejor hay que poner las tiendas

Nico: prepare la cena-saca una mesa desplegable de su mochila  
Nick: traeré leña para el fuego!-se fue dejando a Sofia y Nico solos

Sofia, aunque maldiciendo su suerte, comenzó a levantar su tienda aunque terminó muy rápido. Se formó un silencio bastante incómodo.

Sofia: oye nico, porque crees que esos spinarak vinieron y nos atacaron? Que yo sepa este no se su territorio

Nico: bueno...solo era uno pero la ciencia dice que la introducción de un nuevo pokemon a un habitat diferente tendrá grandes efectos, el spinarak logro controlar la zona

Sofia: y bien que lo hizo. Bueno, dame tu tienda para ir armándola mientras cocinas

Nico: seguro-empezó a armar la tienda- ¿ya tienes un plan para el primer gimnasio?

Sofia: Pero claro, el poder del primer gimnasio usar Pokémon tipo volador, usaren ataques indirectos para obligarlos a pelear en tierra y que mis ataques tengan mayor potencia

Nico: si que eres lista pero...igual tendrás desventaja, tienes un chikorita, un tipo planta, sus ataque no tendrán mucha efectividad contra los voladores

Sofia: por eso la elegir, eso nos ayudará a trabajar mas duro, y ¿ya sabes que Pokémon usarán? Un pidgey y un pidgeotto. No serán problema. Y hablando de eso y tu hermano? O acaso es el día de desaparecer?

Nick: me llamaron: traje mucha leña junto a totodile

Sofia: Bueno, almenos no desapareciste

Nick: ¿que hacían?-Cydaquil estornudo y prendió fuego

Sofia: pues le contaba a nico mi chipocluda estrategia para el gimnasio

Nick: yo también tengo un plan!-con aires de grandeza  
Sofia: ¿cual?  
Nick: ganar!

Sofia: hablo de una estrategia.

Nick: mmm...tengo una...pero...tengo que hacer algo-se paro y se fue camino al bosque seguido por totodile, sonrió y mirando a Nico y Sofia-nos vemos mañana- se perdio entre la oscuridad del bosque  
Nico: vaya...ha pasado tiempo desde que vi su mirada de Plata

Sofia: mirada de plata? Que es eso

Nico: es algo que dicen que dicen que nosotros tenemos un alma de plata y un corazón de oro

Sofia: que hermoso dicho- con ojos de estrellas- ¿y quien les dijo eso?

Nico: jeje no importa, Nick tiene un alma de plata y...cuando...vez un brillo plateado en sus ojos...sabes que es verdad

Sofia: pues tiene mucho interes en ganar. Pero si tu hermano tiene un alma de plata, significa que tienes un corazón de oro. Cierto?

Nico: me gustaria decirlo pero nunca he mostrado una chispa como la de mi hermano

Sofia: algunos dicen que aquello con lo que mas te representas se manifiesta cuando mas lo necesitas

Nico: y ahora eres filosofica jaja, bueno yo ire a dormir-puso una bayas al fuego-estaran listas en minutos- come si gustas

Sofia: uh. Buenas noches ni...- cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba dormido- vaya, tienes el sueño pesado- dirige la mirada a chikorita - vaya chikorita, no tenemos ni 24 horas en nuestro viaje y ya tuvimos una gran aventura- acto seguido le echó un ojo a lo que nico había cocinado, debía admitir que se veía delicioso asique tomó un plato y lo probo- esta delicioso- luego de terminar de comer, apagó el fuego y se fue a dormir. Esperando al dia de mañana por muchas nuevas aventuras.


	3. Chapter 3

Empezaba a amanecer y Nico se levanto, vio que su hermano aun no volvía de su expedición en busca de ese spinarak, volteo y vio a Sofia que aun dormía

sofia: ZzZZzz chikorita, usa ZzZz usa golpe de cuerpo- dijo aun dormida

Nico: awww...que linda-vio a su Cyndaquil que tambien dormia- como le ira a Nick?

* * *

En otra parte del bosque

Nick: ahhh...creo...que ya estamos cerca..-estaba muy acabado y con varios rasguños y raspones por todo su cuerpo- vamos-empezó a ir a subir un árbol en al había muchas telarañas

* * *

de repente, un pequeño pokemon bicho salio de un arbol y se poso en el rostro de sofia, despertándola.  
sofia: ¿uh?.. ¡aaaahhh, quitámelo, quitenmelo! ¡quitenme a esta bestia!

Nico: ¿he?...-agarro al pokemon- estas bien?-dijo con mucha calma

Sofia:pues yo si, ¿y que rayos es eso?- revisando su pokedex- le...dy...ba ledyba, sera mejor que te apartes... capturare a ese bicho

Nico: he por?-recibio un golpe del pokemon el cual escapo del agarre de Nico

porque lo quiero ¡chikorita usa tacleada!- chikorita cargo con toda su fuerza hacia ledyba, pero lo esquivo volando- grr, usa hojas navaja chikorita- chikorita le arrojaba hojas una por una a ledyba, quien por estar distraído fue golpeado- ahora ¡a la pokebola! - le arrojo una pokebola, y antes de dar la señal de estar atrapado sofia la agarro, el pokemon escapo dándole un golpe en el ojo- hey ¡eso me dolio!

Nico: estas bien?-llego corriendo- que paso?

sofia: si, estoy bien ¡ahora quiero atraparlo mas! chikorita tacleada con toda tu fuerza- chikorita corrio mas rapido que la ultima vez, golpeando a ledyba en el estomago, chocando este contra un arbol- ¡ahora quédate adentro!- después de un par de sacudidas, la pokebola emitió un sonido. finalizando la captura- ya te tengo

Nico: wow...impresionante-aplaudió- felicidades Sofia

pues gracias- guardando la pokebola en su cinturón- vamos a buscar a tu hermano

Nico: no sera fácil...puede estar en cualquier parte del...-se oye un gran grito- creo que es por haya-apunta al lugar del cual provino el grito

Sofia: no te quedes ahí ¡vamos!- corriendo a donde señalaba

Nick: ahhh..-tenia una pokeball en la mano. Estaba recostado bajo un árbol y Totodile estaba junto a el- jeje...lo logramos amiguito...  
Nico: hermano!-llegaban corriendo

Sofia: Pero que rayos te pasó. Acaso te echaste a la trituradora?

Nick: no...recorrimos el bosque...-sonrió y levanto la mano con la pokeball en ella- lo...atrape

Sofia: ya veo, pero creo que no pasaste muy desapercibido por sus amigos, pero no eres el único- levantando una pokebola- yo también atrape a un pokemon

Nick: oye...que tal si tenemos la revancha?-sonrió de forma desafiante

sofia:... no- se encogió de hombros

Nick: ¿HE?!-su mandíbula cayo al suelo- ¿p-p-porque?!

sofia: porque mi pokemon esta muy débil para una batalla, ledyba no soportaría

Nick: mmm...es verdad-se avergonzó  
Nico: el pueblo no esta muy lejos, llegaremos pronto-sonrio viendo el pokegear

sofia: ¿y que esperamos? hay que irnos

Nico: llegaremos muy pronto

Elgrupo empezó a andar por el bosque empezando a llegar a un prado

sofia: miren chicos- señalando una parte el prado en donde habían huellas de pisadas- por ahí pase cuando vine a por mi pokedex, cuesta creer que salí de este sitio en solo 10 minutos

Nick: wow...  
Nico: mmm-ve el bosque- que extraña paradoja

sofia: bueno, yo me quiero ir al primer gimnasio. si se van a quedar ahí les mandare una postal desde el hall de la fama

Nick: ¿estas loca?!-se pone junto a ella- yo lo ganare antes que tu  
Nico: chicos...creo que tendrán problemas con eso-dijo suspirando

sofia: ¿que problemas?

Nico: sus pokemones...hasta donde yo se el primer gimnasio es tipo volador. Ustedes están en total desventaja con tipos bicho  
Nick: nop, tengo un plan. Yo tengo a Totodile!

sofia: ¿y? no solo es todo el tipo, decir que si es como poner a un poliwag de nivel 1 a luchar contra un tyranitar de nivel cien mil, y pretender que gane el poliwag

Nick: no subestimes a mi totodile!-reclamo molesto  
Nico: cual sera tu estrategia?

Sofia: Pues obligar al líder a pelear en tierra. Y tu nick ya pensaste alguna?

Nick: sip...la llamo cambio de papeles-sonrió- estoy listo!  
Nico: pero...Sofia...los ataques voladores son efectivos contra hierva y bichos, aunque peles en tierra habra desventaja

Sofia: ya lo se, pero si chikorita tiene un nivel mas alto, los ataques voladores le harán menos daño

Nico: si tu lo dices  
Nick: bueno, creo que ya no falta mucho-veia el la punta de los edificios a lo lejos

Sofia: Vamos, ciudad cerezo no espera a nadie

Sofia: tranquilos, mientras no nos vean no pasa nada. Pero por si acaso, nico ve tu primero

Nico: claro, yo te protejo-sonrió  
Nick: yo puedo solo-dijo emocionado

Sofia: mejor que vaya nico adelante, es el único que tiene sus pokemon completamente bien.

Nick: no iré por tierra-empezó a trepar un árbol  
Nico: mmm...vamos?-le ofrecio su mano a Sofia

Sofia: supongo que si- aceptando su mano

Nico: te estaré apoyando en tu batalla-buscaba conversación

Sofia: si como digas. Pero mejor avanzamos o los cazabichos nos encuentran- comenzando a caminar

Nico: ho si...

* * *

Arriba en los arboles

Nick: cuidado...-se sujetaba de una rama

* * *

Sofia: bueno, mejor vamonos o no llegaremos nunca

Nico: hem...si-estaba un poco incomodo- y...tienes novio?-se animo a preguntar

Sofia: no la verdad. Porqué la pregunta?

Nico: para conversan-sonrió

Sofia: uh... y tu tienes novia?

Nico: mmm...la tuve-recordó con algo de enojo

Sofia: veo que terminaron mal

Nico: ni me la recuerdes

Sofia: lo siento - un poco triste

Nico: nah descuida-sonríe

Sofia: mira, puedo ver el centro Pokémon desde aquí. ! El que llegue último es un huevo podrido!- corriendo

Nico: claro!-empieza a correr

Sofia: te voy a ganar- corriendo al doble de velocidad atravesando la puerta- y... Quien gano?

Nico: wow!...eres rápida-apenas llego

Sofia: tu también. Pero aun no se quien gano de los dos

Nico: estoy seguro que tu...pero...y Nick?-el nombrado cae al suelo  
Nick: ohhhh...mi cabeza...

Sofia: déjame adivinar, te caíste de cara de un árbol

Nick: no...esta roca amortiguo mi caída-se sacudió y se levanto algo aturdido

Sofia: estas bien? Te lastimaste?- preocupada

Nick: jeje estoy bien solo me rompí algo-sonrió  
Nico: descuida...siempre fue un cabeza dura- rio un poco

Sofia: aun creo que joy debería revisarte la cabeza, solo por si acaso

Nico: seguro, ahora vamos al centro pokemon antes que-en ese momento un chico de pelo en fleco que cubría uno de sus ojos paso entre ellos, se vio su ojo rojo. Vestia una chaqueta negra con toques rojos, unos jeans rojos y botas negras-...

Todo se habia quedado en silencio cuando el paso entre nuestros heroes

sofia: que raro, sentí un escalofrió cuando ese chico paso- se volteo, pero el chico había desaparecido- seguro no fue nada

Nico: hem...  
En ese momento la oficial jenny aparece muy acelerada  
Jenny: LO VIERON?!-muy preocupada

jenny: ¡al muchacho de cabello negro y botas negras! se robo un pokemon del laboratorio del profesor elm  
sofia: ¿QUE SE ROBO QUE?

Nico: ¿EL QUE?!-corrió en la dirección a donde fue el chico

Jenny: esto no es bueno...-dijo preocupada- ese chico...es buscado por mas que robo...

sofia: ¿porque mas es buscado oficial?

Jenny: hace trampa en batallas de gimnasio...-muy enojada  
Nick: ¿QUE?!-gruñía entre dientes

sofia: mejor vamos con nico, ya debió haber asesinado al pobre tramposo- saliendo del centro pokemon

Nick: mmm...!-se veía a Nico volviendo cargando a Cydaquil y Hoothot muy débiles- Hermano!

sofia: ¿pero que les paso a los pobres?- cargando a cyndaquil

Nico: no tenia sentido...un tipo siniestro con ataques fantasmas y psíquicos...-muy derrotado

Nick: que?!-no tenia sentido

sofia: un tipo siniestro con ataques fantasmas y psíquicos, eso no es posible ¿o si?

Nico: lo es cuando un umbreon usa psicorayo...-estaba muy dolido  
Nick: ese miserable-ardía en rabia

sofia: estan muy débiles, lo mejor sera llevarlos a que los cure la enfermera joy

Despues de haber curado a los pokemon el grupo estaba reunido en el salón del centro pokemon

Nick: ese tipo me llena de rabia...- gruñia como si fuera un animal

sofia: mejor no te pongas así, lo mejor por ahora que hicieron fue llamar al profesor elm para asegurarse de que esta bien, porque lo hicieron ¿verdad?-Nick y Nico abrieron los ojos como platos y fueron directo al videotelefono- jejeje, son un poco raros. Pero son simpáticos- caminando al vídeotelefono

Nick: ¿hola?! Tío!-lo llamaba preocupado

Prof. Elm: hola nick, como están tu y los demás- saliendo de entre una montaña de papeles  
Sofia: no se haga, sabemos lo que le paso. ¿Esta bien?

Prof. Elm: pues hemos estado mejor-se ve un gran hoyo en una pared atrás de Elm

Sofia: pero. ¿Y ese agujero tras tuyo?

prof. elm: yo...jeje...si...tenemos problemas...un chico se robo un huevo pokemon-dijo preocupado- suponemos que el huevo era de un togepi

Sofia: ¿de togepi uh? ¿Pero para que lo querría? Un togepi no aprende los mejores ataques que digamos

Nico: quizá pero las habilidades psíquicas y de vuelo de togekiss son muy buenas  
Nick: esa rata-gruñía

Sofia: se les paso que togepi solo evoluciona con la amistad al máximo, no creo que un ladrón sea muy amistoso.

Nico: pero togepi si, es un gran riesgo-dijo preocupado  
Nick: debemos ir por el?

Sofia: mejor que si, pero donde puede estar?

En ese momento la enfermera joy paso  
Joy: si estan buscando al chico que vino con un huevo, dijo que iria al bosque a entrenar y que volveria a la noche-sonrio

Sofia: pues esta decidido, debemos ir al bosque a buscar el huevo

Nico: mmm...como lo encontraremos?

Sofia: podemos vigilar desde los árboles, si lo encontramos no nos vera y lo tomaremos por sorpresa

Nick: VAMOS!-se fue corriendo

Nico: hem...¿no es mejor esperarlo aquí?-pregunto viendo a Nick desaparecer de su vista

Sofia: no, capaz se va a otra ciudad y nosotros como lelos esperando- toma a nico de la mano en dirección a la salida- ven, nick nos esta dejando atrás

Nico: pero la enfermera dijo que volvería-algo confundido

Sofia: ¿y eso que? vamos

Nico: vaale...-la siguió

ambos salieron del centro pokemon, y sofia trepo el primer árbol que vio, pero nico la miro escéptico  
Sofia: ¿que esperas? Ven sube

Nico: hem...traes falda-se sonrojo y miro al suelo

Sofia: y traigo un short debajo tontito- se fijo en el pantalón que le llegaba a las rodillas- igual te felicito por no ser un pervertido

Nico: hem...gracias-se sonrojo- ves algo?

Sofia: pues desde aquí nada, lo mejor es seguir adelante

Nico: ves a Nick?

Sofia: pues veo a totodile, que es casi lo mismo ¡por allá!- señalando al este

Nico: baja!-le grito

Sofia: ¿que?- le grito- ah espera déjame bajar- se arrojo de la rama en donde estaba para aterrizar casi perfectamente- debo practicar eso, ahora ¿que querías decirme?

Nico: que bajes con cuidado-sonrió

sofia: gracias, creo. Ahora vamos, nick debe estar por aquí

Nico: mmm...sabes, aunque lo encontremos..no veo como ganarle...

Sofia: ¿entonces que sugieres chico listo?

Nico: no me ayudas...-dijo ofendido

Sofia: era chiste- riendose- pero da igual, si estaba al este, al este vamos- caminando

Se vio una fuerte explosion a lo lejos  
Nico: hermano!-se fue corriendo

Sofia: ese chico va a terminar herido- corriendo también

Nick: rayos...-estaba cansado y con varios rasguños, enfrente de el esta Totodile herido y Spinarak tambien

Enfrente de ellos estaba el famoso ladron del pokehuevo y enfrente de el con un umbreon en batalla

Sofia: ¿pero que le haces?- le grito molesta- ¿tu quien eres?

Chico: he?-los miro con pereza- hay mas de estos?

Sofia: no me importa quien seras. Pero tu robaste ese huevo y te va a ir mal

Chico: así que eso es...-tenia el huevo en su mano- mmm...

sofia: ¿enserio robas algo y no sabes que es? - en tono burlón- pues mas tonto no se puede ser

Chico: mmm?...no fui a robar el huevo, fue solo un bono -sonrió desafiante- vaya...ya acabe con dos de ustedes, solo queda la chica-sonrió burlón

sofia: bien, adelante- sacando a chikorita de su pokeball

Chico: esto sera patetico...umbreon usa mordisco psíquico

Nico: ese ataque no existe-dijo confundido- El pokemon corria hacia Chikorita

sofia: usa polvo de sueño- chikorita de la hoja de su cabeza arrojo un polvo verde que durmio a migthyena antes de que ejecutara el ataque- ahora polvo veneno y gruñido sin parar - chikorita con los polvos de su cabeza enveneno a migthyena y se puso a gruñir sin parar, si el veneno no lo debilitaba, cuando despertara tendría menos ataque que un magikarp

Chico: patetico...-Elmighteyena empezo a levitar en el aire y sus ojos se abrieron- usa psiquico-chikorita se elevo en el aire- ten!-le dio un par de bayas a mightiyena- eso te sanara...ahora...usa mirdisco-mordio con fuerza a chikorita, que se dibilito

sofia: eres un... ¡ledyba!- liberando a su nuevo pokemon- aun debemos aprovechar que tiene bajo el ataque

Chico: esto sera rapido-sonrio

Nico: ve hothot!-lo libero y se unio a la batalla

Sofia: ledyba !velocidad !- una ráfaga de estrellas doradas salieron de las alas de ledyba golpeando a umbreon

Chico: mightiyena usa penumbra!-un aura oscura se acercaba

Nico: proteccion!-protegio a ambos

Sofia: sigue usando velocidad ledyba- las estrellas doradas seguian golpeando a umbreon

Sofia: ledyba! !taclea!- el Pokémon bicho golpeó si cabeza con la de umbreon. Quedando ambos lastimados

Chico: Umbreo us psiquico!-hoothot y Ledyba empezaron a flotar en el aire

Sofia: usa supersónico- de las antenas de ledyba, salieron unas ondas que confundieron a umbreon, pero el ataque de umbreon se mantenía apesar de que el recibiera ese daño

Nico: como es posible?

Sofia: no importa, observa- umbreon confundido, se estaba golpeando contra un árbol, sin embargo ambos pokemones se mantenían bajo un control psiquico

Sofia: !ledyba, trata de liberarte!

Chico: mmm...supongo que ya no es necesario ocultarlos-entre los arboles salieron un Hypno, un sneasel y un houndur-este es mi equipo de siniestros

Sofia: un hypno no es siniestro soperutano

Chico: no es por el tipo...es por su personalidad-el Hypno atrajo a sus pokemones y empezó a girar a los pokemones a su alrededor y introduciendo un lugar oscuro a la mente de todos- mi Hypno..,es siniestro en mente y alma...

Nick: CÁLLATE!-en sus ojos se veía un brillo de Plata, estaba usando su alma para defender su mente- ERES UN RATTATA QUE SOLO SABE HACER TRAMPA EN BATALLA!...maldito canalla...

Chico: y eso que? No me importa, los pokemon solo son mis armas. Supongo que los suyos serviran bien  
Sofia: !Eso es mentira! Los Pokémon no son tus herramientas, son criaturas vivientes y hermosas que deben tratarse con respeto. !un pokemon tiene mas derecho a vivir que tu!

Chico: a si?...ellos ni siquiera son harmas-sonríe viendo fijo a los ojos a Sofia- son Esclavos...están hechos para servir y pelear para mi diversión

Sofia: es increíble que un engendro como tu tenga un Pokémon. Acaso no ves que tus pokemon son infelices así?

Chico: mis esclavos son felices porque son poderosos!-sonrio- es la prueba, el poder de mis pokemon es puramente del trato que merecen...esclavos!

Sofia: y eso que? Si pudieras saber lo que estan pensando, verías que son infelices y miserables  
Chico: ja, sentimientos - se burló- solo son estupideces que te hacen debil

Chicos: ademas...te puedo asegurar...-todos sus pokemones lo rodearon y protejieron sonriendo de la misma forma- a ellos no les importa...ellos solo viven para servirme...

Nick: es inutil sofia-gruñia- ya los corrompio

Sofia: eso parece. Pero que hacemos?

Nico: yo me encargare-avanzo un par de pasos

El ambiente era pura tension...el suspenso era tan fuerte que se sentia a kilometros. Por un lado estaban el chico y sus pokemones corrompidos y por el otro Nico y su Hoothot muy debil

Chico: jaja adelante-sonrío seguro de si mismo

Nico respiro profundamente

Nico: hipnosis-todo el equipo y el chico cayeron dormidos, Nico volteo sonriendo- quiren ir a comer?

Sofia: uh... yo- sorprendida- creo que primero hay que, pues recuperar el huevo- sacando el huevo de la mochila del muchacho- listo, ahora solo hay que dárselo al profesor

Nick: ¿y que hacemos con el?-veia al chico

Sofia: podríamos llevarlo con la oficial jenny, ella sabrá que hacer con el ladronzuelo

Jenny: ¿que pasa aqui?!-llego entre los arboles- las personas reportan explosiones y disturbios, ¿esta todo bien?

Sofia: mas o menos, mire ahí esta el ladrón del huevo Pokémon  
Jenny: ¿Que? ¿Pero como lo encontraron? La policía lo buscaba hace mucho tiempo, y es imposible que unos niños lo hayan hecho tan rápido

Nico: pues déjeme decirle que que nosotros me...he?-vio que Jenny se había ido con el chico ignorándolos  
Nick: ya se fue...

Sofia: pero almenos yo tengo el huevo, vamos a regresarlo

Nick: aggwwwww...tenemos que volver a casa?-se quejaba

Sofia: si, asi parece, pero mientras antes partamos antes volveremos - trato de animarlo

Nico: no necesariamente-estaba colgando su pokegear- acabo de hablar con mi tío

Sofia: y que te dijo

Nico: quiere que tu te lo quedes-sonrió

Sofia: yo enserio? - emocionada- es increíble- abrazando el huevo

Nick: felicidades-sonrió  
Nico: bueno, lo mejor ahora es volver al centro pokemon

sofia: bien, lo bueno es que aun no es ni mediodía, tal vez podamos llegar a ciudad violeta- sus ojos tenían una peculiar forma de estrella

Nico: ahhh...vale si tu quieres-suspiro  
Nick: PERO PRIMERO!...vamos al centro pokemon-cargaba a Totodile y spinarak

sofia: si, chikorita y ledyba están muy cansados- miraba las pokebolas de sus pokemon

Nico: que esperamos?-el grupo fue una vez mas al centro pokemon

fue una caminata aburrida y tediosa, cuando lograron llegar al centro pokemon  
sofia: ¡porfavor enfermera joy cure a mis pokemon porfavor!- le extendió las dos pokebolas  
joy: por supuesto, espera solo un segundo

Nick: los míos también por favor  
Nico: y a mi hothoot-se los llevo a todos

sofia: falta tan poco para retar el primer gimnasio que casi puedo tocar la medalla, y tu- dirigiéndose a su huevo- estarás en primera fila para verlo

Nick: mmm...recuerdo que la oficial dijo que ese chico gano haciendo trampa

sofia: pero la pregunta es ¿que clase de trampa? bien pudo haber robado la medalla de la misma manera que robo el huevo

Nick: no...no parece del tipo que roba medallas-dijo serio  
Nico: porque lo dices  
Nick: el es de la clase que quiere demostrar que es mas inteligente y fuerte...el peleo pero de forma injusta...

sofia: si quisiera demostrar eso no hubiese hecho trampa, lo hubiera hecho por sus propios métodos

Nick: no...a el no le importa los medios...se distinguir eso en un peleador...

sofia:pero si hubiese querido probar que es inteligente, hubiera usado una estrategia para asegurar su victoria

nick: a el no le importa la santidad de la batalla...

sofia:si, admito que tienes razón, pero hacer trampa en una batalla no demostraría su inteligencia

En ese momento en una de las pantallas aparece un reportaje a la oficial jenny informando que un chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos escapo

Nico: no puede ser...-en shock

sofia: ¡no puede ser! ahora nos cazara uno por uno para realizar su maligna y psicópata venganza- asustada

Nico: tranquila-le sonríe- no creo que lo haga  
Nick: mmm...eres una exagerada

sofia: pero no exagero, toda la gente que va a prisión y escapa, lo hace para vengarse de los que lo pusieron alli

Nico: Sofia!-la toma de los hombros y la hace ver a los ojos- no te va a pasar nada-sonrió de forma cálida

sofia: uh.. esta bien- sonríe sonrojada

Nico: no dejare que te haga nada-sonríe  
Joy: aquí están sus pokemones-los trajo todos en bandejas

sofia: ¡chikorita! - tomo la pokebola de su pokemon- que bueno que estés bien pequeña

Nico: lo hiciste genial Hothoot-le sonrió a su pokeball  
Nick: Totodile!-sostuvo la pokeball pero el pokemon cocodrilo salio y le mordió la cara- AHHHHHHH!

sofia: ¿estas bien nick?

Nick: s-si-tenia al Totodile mordiéndole la cabeza

sofia: oye totodile ¿tienes hambre?- inmediatamente el pokemon de agua dejo de morder a su entrenador

Totodile: TOTOTOTODILE!-(la cara de mi entrenador no es la mas rica)

sofia: pues toma- de su mochila saco una manzana y se la dio- para que muerdas otra cosa

Nick: gracias..-veía al totodile devorar la manzana

sofia: y eso me dio hambre ¿que tal si comemos algo?

Nick: me parece bien-se oía su estomago rugir  
Nico: vamos-sonrió

**esta historia continuara...**


End file.
